The suspension and drive arrangement for the rear axle of a truck normally comprises a differential housing having roadwheels mounted thereon with suspension cylinders being pivotally interconnected between a main frame of the truck and the housing. In addition, a stabilizer bar is normally pivotally interconnected between the housing and the frame. The differential receives power from an internal combustion engine and transmission to transmit the same to the roadwheels in a conventional manner. In addition to the obvious manufacturing and servicing problems, the disposition of the differential housing on the truck does not always provide the desired ground clearance for trucking operations.